The Avengers: One Shots
by TheJediAvenger
Summary: These sets of one shots fill in gaps and add more stories for my Crossover Trilogy of Avengers and Star Wars. The characters vary for each one shot and will be mentioned at the top before the story begins. Each chapter is one, one shot. Angela Darksaber and Trent Revan are my Star Wars OCs. You should read the first two stories of the trilogy to better understand the one shots.
1. A Bit More Special

**This one-shot is set between Avengers 2: Rising Darkness and Avengers 3: War Among Galaxies! If you haven't read those, you should do so before reading this. It helps build the relationship that Steve Rogers and Angela Darksaber have in the stories. In case you forgot, Angela Darksaber is my OC, who is a Jedi that can wield both the Light and Dark sides of the Force equally at once.**

 **Characters in this one shot: Steve Rogers, Angela Darksaber, Tony Stark**

 **Characters mentioned in this one shot: Thor, Trent Revan OC, Bruce Banner.**

* * *

A Bit More...Special

There is no doubt about it. He is nervous. He could sense adrenaline rushing through his body. He could feel little beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He could hear his own heartbeat in his ears. Different scenarios play themselves out in his mind. Each one of them turned out to fail in the end.

Steve takes a deep breath then slowly exhales away some of his anxiety. His starts to gain back some of his courage that he had been naturally born with.

"Come on, Steve. It isn't like I'm going to fight an army. No reason to be nervous."

His words of self-encouragement seem to zap away all of the stress from his body. Standing right outside Angela's room, he knocks on the door three times.

"Just a minute," Angela calls out from the other side of the door.

All of Steve's courage vanishes instantly hearing Angela's voice. His mind becomes cluttered with all of the scenarios he had calculated mere moments ago.

 _Why am I so nervous? I've never been so worried about talking to Angela before. Then again, this isn't like all of those other times I've talked to her._

Angela opens the door and greets Steve with a gentle smirk. "Hey Steve. What's up?"

 _Okay. You've got this. Just don't panic._

"Nothing much, which is why I came here."

 _Alright. Got the first part out of the way._

"Are you busy? If you are, I can come back later."

 _What are you doing?! You're backpedaling on yourself!_

Angela steps out of the room, shutting the door behind her. "I'm not busy. In fact, I'm bored. Very, very bored. What is it you have in mind, Steve?"

 _You've got this, Steve. Just remain calm._

"I've been thinking lately, about how you are from a galaxy far, far away. That got me thinking about how you're a Jedi and how you and Luke Skywalker are friends."

 _You're taking too long! Get to the point before Angela loses interest._

Steve shows Angela the box set of Blu-ray discs in his hands. "Even though I have watched these Star Wars movies before, I didn't really understand them."

 _Just say it already!_

"I was wondering if you could watch these with me and answer any questions I had about them?"

Angela remains quiet for a few seconds, giving him a quizzical stare into his baby blue eyes. This makes his mind go right back into panic mode.

 _Why is she looking at me like that? What did I say wrong?_

"You're nervous, Steve. Why are you so nervous?"

"Nervous?" Steve tries to jokingly smile but ends of giving Angela a weak attempt of a grin. "Wh-why would I be nervous? You didn't read my thoughts through the Force, did you?"

"Steve, you know me better than that. I don't go around and read my friends' personal thoughts." The Jedi smiles at his attempt to hide his anxiety. "I can tell you're nervous because your pupils are dilated, your breathing is shallow, and your forehead is glistening in sweat." A thought strikes Angela. "This is more than just us watching some movies so that I can explain them, is it?"

He had been found out. It wasn't that he was trying to hide his intentions. It was that he had been worried that if he had told Angela it was a date she would have reacted negatively and their friendship they already had couldn't be the same anymore.

"Yeah. I had intended to say that it was a 'stay-in date' that was just us watching these movies together."

"Why didn't you just say it was a date then?"

"I guess I was afraid that you would find it awkward and that it would ruin the friendship we already have."

The sentence makes Angela feel that Steve cares for her differently than the rest of the team, and she loves the new feeling.

"Well," she reaches out and takes up Steve's right hands, gently gripping it with hers. "I think that saying it's a date enhances our friendship to something a bit more...special."

Angela leads Steve to the main room on her floor, both of them hand-in-hand.

"Come on, Captain. We have some Star Wars movies to watch."

* * *

BONUS SCENE:

On another floor of Avengers Tower, Tony starts contemplating on what to do, while chewing out his boredom on a pencil. He decides to throw a spur-of-the-moment party.

"Hey Jarvis, where's everyone at?"

"As you well know, Thor is currently in New Mexico. Trent is taking a walk through Central Park, Doctor Banner is working on a theory in the lab; and Steve and Angela are watching some movies together on her floor."

Tony's pencil chewing immediately stops. "I knew those two had a thing."

"What was that, Sir?"

"Nothing, Jarvis. Just making comments to myself." Tony throws the gnawed pencil onto the table in front of him.

"I guess I'll have a party for two with me and my collection of video games." The genius strolls off to continue his adventures with the treasure hunter, Nathan Drake and with the Hero of Twilight, Link.


	2. From Tech to Toast

**This one shot is set between Avengers 2: Rising Darkness and Avengers 3: War Among Galaxies.**

 **Characters in this one shot: Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Thor, Bruce Banner, Trent Revan OC, Angela Darksaber OC. Remember, you can PM me if you have questions. I'm always welcomed to them!**

* * *

From Tech to Toast

Tony Stark had done it again. Well, to be honest, it really wasn't hard for a genius such as himself. He simply had figured out how to stop unwanted interference with the com-links that the team had been using. The solution? Create brand new ones, of course!

On the table in front of him lay six black colored wristwatches. Besides wiring in a microphone and speaker to communicate with the other teammates, Stark had enabled each of the watches with sensors that would allow them into Avengers Tower and every door in the skyscraper.

"All finished. Now, all I have to do is hand them out." He gathers all of the wristwatches in one hand and makes his way to the main floor, where he last saw Steve.

* * *

"Hey Steve."

Steve gets up from the couch and walks to up Tony. "What's up?"

"I've fixed our com-links. We shouldn't get any more interference over them." Tony holds up one of the watches. "I've also redesigned them."

Steve takes the wristwatch and studies it closely. "This is a very nice watch, Tony; but what if this breaks during a fight?"

"Don't worry," Tony smirks devilishly. "I've thought about that and other scenarios as well. I've made these to withstand a ridiculous amount of abuse. It can also open any door in Avengers Tower without having to ask Jarvis to do so."

"Is there anything you can't build, Tony?" Steve puts the wristwatch on his left wrist, admiring how designed it was.

"Actually yes," Tony walks off to his next destination. "I have yet to build a working lightsaber."

* * *

"Hey you two."

Trent and Angela stop meditating and pick themselves off the floor. Even though Trent didn't mind the interruption, Angela did.

"Stark, how many times have I told you to not interrupt our meditating session unless it's absolutely necessary?"

"Jarvis?"

"Twenty-seven times."

Tony smirks at Angela. "There's your answer."

"Smartass," Angela sighs under her breath. "Anyways, you better have a good reason to interrupt our meditating."

"A good reason? No. A reason? Yes." With flick of his wrists, Tony hands Angela and Trent their watches.

Being from a galaxy far, far away, Angela and Trent glance at the gift in their hands, noting the devices in detailed scrutiny.

"What are these things, Tony?" Trent asks.

"They are your new com-links. These cut out the interfere that we had been getting on the old ones. I've also made a new personal touches to these. They can also open all of the doors in the building without having to ask Jarvis every time. It also tells you the time, as a wristwatch normally does."

"Wristwatch?" Trent is now confused. He had a new com-link but now it is called a 'wristwatch'. He hears the click of something metallic beside him. Trent looks over to see Angela had buckled the device onto her left wrist.

She holds it up in front of Trent. "A watch for your wrist."

"Hm." Trent buckles his on to his wrist.

Having delivered two of the watches, Tony heads off to deliver his next watch. "Enjoy figuring out how they work, you two."

* * *

The lab doors slide open and Tony walks in the room. "I figured you would be in here as usual."

"Well I'm normally in here, Tony." Bruce keeps looking through the microscope before him, observing the metallic chip's structure. "What brings you to the lab? If it's about the program-"

"It's not. It is, however, about the interference that we have been having with the com-links." Tony's inner child gets the better of him, yet again. He spots a rolling stool and sits on it before rolling himself over to Banner, who had yet to take his eyes off of the metal under the microscope.

"You've got rid of the interference."

"Yep." Tony slides the wristwatch across the counter, which pulls Bruce's attention from his work to it.

Banner picks it up with a sigh. "I knew you would do more than just cancel out the interference with our com-links."

"You know I can't stop myself once I start tinkering with gadgetry."

Banner gently buckles it to his left wrist. "What else can it do?"

"It can open all the doors in the building without having to go through Jarvis; and it also tell the time."

"I would hope it does considering it is a watch." Bruce admires the new com-link's design but is puzzled by one slight problem.

"Just be sure to take it off before 'going green'. I made the watches to take abuse but I'm pretty sure it can't take the type of abuse that the Big Guy puts out."

"Got it."

"I'll let you get back to staring at boring metal shards." Tony pushes himself from Bruce's side, his stool rolling across the hard floor like a person skating on ice.

"I've got one more delivery to make."

* * *

Arriving on Thor's personal floor, Tony heads to the main area. "Thor. You here?"

"Yes Stark. I'm lingering in the kitchenette."

Tony halts just before entering the main room, whispering to himself, "If he keeps this up, I'm going to start calling him a 'walking thesaurus'."

Regaining his original train of thought, Tony strolls into the kitchen to find Thor opening a box of blueberry pop tarts.

"Stark. What brings you to my quarters?" Thor nearly shoves the box of pop-tarts in Tony's face. "Do you wish to have one of my pop tarts?"

"No, I don't want any pop tarts. I want you to take this." Tony waves the wristwatch in front of Thor's face.

"What is that?"

"This is your new com-link, and it is also your key to get in the building and through every door of this building."

Thor puts down the box of pop tarts and takes the watch from Tony. "So, this allows for communications to all of our teammates just like our current com-links?"

"Yes, only better."

"I assume this does not get placed in one's ear."

"Nope. It's worn around your wrist."

Thor's forehead creases out of bewilderment as he ponders over a crucial detail on this new com-link.

"Stark, I'm sure that you have tested this to withstand intense amounts of brutality, but can this new com-link interact with my armor when I summon it to form onto my body?"

Stark's eye widen not only at the choice of Thor's word but also at the fact that he had totally forgot about how Thor 'suits up'. Even though Tony built the watch to withstand Thor's 'lightning bending' skills, he didn't factor in Thor's arm guards that he wore on his wrists. He has to come up with something special for Thor to use.

The genius holds out his hand and the demigod unbuckles the watch from his wrist, placing the device in Tony's open hand.

"Go back to feasting on your sugary, factory-built pastries. I'll be back in an hour."

 **ONE HOUR LATER**

"Are you still in the 'kitchenette'?"

"Nay. I'm in the living room." Thor's voice booms from Tony's left. The god of thunder is reclining back on the sofa, staring out at New York, feasting on a brand new box of pop tarts, strawberry flavored. "how you solved the issue with the com-link?"

"Kinda." Tony walks around the sofa just as Thor is standing up. "I had to make more adjustments than before but here." Tony drops the device into Thor's hand. "Since I don't have a quick fix for it, I just redesigned your old com-link. As for getting through locked doors, Jarvis has got you covered. Any questions?"

"Yes. I have just found out that I like the blue-filling pop tarts more than these red filling ones. However, I ran out of the blue-filling ones. Could you obtain more for me by the end of the day?"

"...seriously?"

"What?"

Tony nearly groans at Thor's question. "I was referring to questions about the changes to your com-link, not your precious pop tarts!"

"You are the one who said ' **any** questions'! So, I asked a question."

"Ugh. You'll have your blueberry pop tarts by the end of the day." Tony heads out of the room to head back to the main floor. "By the way, pop tarts taste better if you toast them instead of eating them straight out of the box."

Thor looks at the strawberry pop tarts on the couch and decides to try toasting them for a more tastier treat.

* * *

 **BONUS SCENE**

Tony, Steve, Bruce, Trent, and Angela rush to Thor's floor upon hearing a loud crackling and a rumbling through the building. All of them run into the living room to find a small section of the floor burned to ash, with Thor looking down at the roasted spot on the floor.

Being a born leader, Steve asks the question on everyone's mind.

"Thor, what happened?"

"I was following Stark's suggestion about toasting pop tarts for a better taste. Using Mjolnir, I summoned a bolt of lightning to strike my pop tarts and toast them. Sadly, they did not survive the minuscule strike of lightning and were disintegrated."

Everyone's eyes fall upon Stark who gets fired up at Thor's recent toasting session. "Thor, when I said to toast them, I did not mean for you to summon lightning into the building and heat up your pop tarts!" Rushing into Thor's kitchen area and back, Stark walks over to Thor and shoves an appliance into his hands.

"I meant for you to use the **toaster** to **toast** your pop tarts!"

Thor inspects the toaster from every angle, while Tony regrets even suggesting toasting pop tarts to the god of thunder.


End file.
